A panorama is a kind of wide-angle images. Panorama is expressed through a wide-angle view, as well as in the form of painting, photo, video, and 3D model etc., so as to display the surrounding environment as much as possible. A 360-degree panorama is achieved by capturing image information of an entire scene by a professional camera, or using images rendered by a modeling software; stitching the images by an image stitching software, and finally playing the 360-degree panorama on a specific player. That is to transform a two-dimensional image or an image rendered by computer modeling into a 360-degree panoramic view for a virtual reality view. The two-dimensional image may be simulated as a real three-dimensional space and presented to a viewer.
Currently, specialized image capturing devices are often required to capture a wide-angle image or a panorama, and the specialized image capturing devices are usually expensive. For example, when capturing a spherical panorama, an integrated capturing device is mainly used. The integrated capturing device may include one or more optical lenses, optical image sensors, motion detection sensors, image processing units, image storage modules, physical buttons, and displays for output, rechargeable batteries, and wired or wireless connection modules that communicate with other devices. The price of such products may be too expensive that users may not afford.